A collection of DonMikey for CeruleanBound
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Various Don/Mikey turtlecest drabbles. A gift for CeruleanBound on DA.


**A collection of Don/Mikey for CeruleanBound** by **RomaMarufixx**

This is turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

All characters are over 18.

* * *

Christmas

Mikey loved Christmas for many reasons, one of these reasons was the mistletoe, he would hang it around everywhere so that there would be no escaping it and every time Donnie went under some Mikey seemingly appeared out of nowhere to get a kiss, of course after the eye roll that Donatello gives his younger brother. The mistletoe also takes a long time to take down, since more just keep appearing…

Unconscious

One of the scariest things Donnie had seen in his life was Mikey motionless on the floor, bleeding from his head. He'd got a call from his brother saying he had seen something suspicious before hanging up. Donnie had tracked his brother's location and was there in minutes, but that was enough time for whatever or whoever to take down Mikey. His pulse was shallow and Donnie rushed him home. He'd taken days to wake up, but he was okay and he kept assuring Donnie of that fact for weeks after.

Phone Sex

Although Donnie had hated his IT job, there was one part about it he did like. A couple of weeks into the job he'd got a call from a man with a low raspy voice, who'd obviously called the wrong line and he'd hung up. But the man continued to call and eventually Donnie went along with it, it didn't take him long to realise that it was his orange banded brother, someone he had been harbouring feelings for for a number of months. One night during one of the phone calls, he'd moaned out his brothers name. It had taken less than a minute for Mikey to hang up and rush into the lab.

Darkside

His dark tail swished across the floor and his yellow eyes seemed to burn through the black of the room as he stalked over to where the small orange banded ninja lay on the floor, injured and trying to push himself up. Mikey had spent months pining over his genius brother, hoping that he would return his feelings, he wasn't expecting his brother's clone to express feelings towards him and now here he was fighting off his advances, literally, until his Donnie came to his rescue.

Comfort

"You still awake?" It was a simple question, but had so much meaning behind it once you looked into Mikey's bright blue eyes. It was a question that didn't need to be answered, instead Donnie just got as close as he could to his brother, allowing him to curl up at his side and tuck his head into Donnie's neck. The purple banded turtle wrapped his arms protectively around his young mate to help soothe whatever troubles Mikey had, whatever nightmares had plagued him and allow him to sleep through the night.

Beautiful

Before they had met April and Casey, they thought that this would never be possible, being able to stand out in the open air and feel the warmth of the sun on their skin. Their human friends had given them many luxuries, and being on the farm with them during summer was one of those. The four of them enjoyed basking in the sun, often enjoying the feel of their mates body, they were not shy of making love in the presence of their brothers, although they would only ever be with their mate. One of the other things that they loved about being up on the farm was witnessing the sunset, it was the most beautiful thing that Donatello had seen, well, he thought, after glancing over at his orange banded lover, almost.

Winner

"Yes! Winner!" Mikey exclaimed, with his fists in the air, his movement of jumping up from his chair causing the table to move and the contents of the game board to spill everywhere. "You know what that means Donnie." Mikey said, giving a small victory dance as he grinned at his brother with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes Mikey, I will give your Playstation the update you want." Donnie said and began walking away from the table, a confused Mikey running behind him.

"Wait, that's not what we agreed to, I said-"

"It was the second thing that you said, the first was about your playstation."

"But Donnie-" Mikey whined and his mate only laughed at him.

Kinky

The fabric covered his eyes and he shivered, one thing he loved about his mate was that he came with a shell load of kinks, which Mikey was more than happy to indulge in. He especially loved when these kinks included robbing him of one of his senses, as it seemed to heighten the others and cause for one mind numbing orgasm.

He heard a shuffle to one side of him and then something came down on his thigh hard, making him gasp and moan.

"Are you ready Michelangelo?" His mate's voice almost purred out.

"Yes, Master."

Dancing

Mikey stood in the kitchen, elbows deep into the sink, washing the dishes from dinner, whilst swaying side to side to the beat of a song on the radio which brought back many happy memories. This was the song that he and Donnie danced to after Donnie had admitted to Mikey how he really felt about him and Mikey had happily returned his feelings.

Lost in his thoughts Mikey didn't hear nor sense the purple banded turtle he was thinking about come up behind until his arms were holding Mikey's hips still. He only held them still for a minute before dancing against Mikey to the tune of the music, in a way that they couldn't do on the night of the confession but could in the privacy of the lair when everyone was doing their own thing and they would not be disturbed.

Soon the dishes were forgotten and more songs passed and Mikey was grinding his behind against Donnie, who had Mikey's hips in a tight grip that was sure to leave some marks. It wasn't much longer after that, that Donnie had dragged Mikey to their shared bedroom much like they did that night, a long time ago.

Birthday

It was Mikey's favourite day of the year, a day dedicated to him. Master Splinter had decided their birthdays not long after he had adopted the four younger brothers and today was the day that was chosen for him. It was also the first birthday he had, had after he and Donnie had become a couple.

The morning had started with birthday sex, the only thing he was happy to wake up early for and then a shower before he was greeted by his family at the kitchen table with food, cake and presents. Practice was held off for the day and Mikey was allowed to do what he wanted for the entire day, even Donnie had promised to stay away from both the lab and the garage to spend time with his mate on his birthday.

They'd played a video game marathon, Donnie had modelled for a portrait Mikey wanted to paint of him, they'd gone out to the sewers to skateboard, Mikey teaching Donnie a few tricks to find out he was pretty good at it, before coming home and having a movie marathon with his brothers.

After the marathon, everyone retired to bed and Mikey and Donnie made love before moving in close to hold each other as they drifted off to sleep.

"Did you have a good birthday Mikey?" Donnie asked, trying to stay awake for the other's response.

"The best."


End file.
